herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
SMG4
SuperMarioGlitchy4, also known as SMG4, is one of the two protagonists of the Australian adult-animated web series of the same name (alongside Mario). He is a friend of Mario and a popular YouTuber and an ally of Cortez in the movie/video game Cortez and The RPG Gamer take Nickelodeon. He is standing on the right of Mario in Bella Portofino Function Center during Cortez's speech. In the big battle, he attack the bodyguards with the exact same moves as the Mario brothers; Jumps, Hammers, and Spins. After the defeat of the Nickelodeon staff, SMG4 and SML become the filmers of the shows. He even adds his SMG4 YouTube videos to the channel as well. The character SMG4 himself debuted in the episode, Account Loss. He is voiced by Luke Lerdwichagul. Personality and Traits Unlike Mario, SMG4 is the sane, sophisticated, and level-headed of the group and has to bear the burdens of other people's stupidity, especially as he often lacks patience with Mario's antics, getting annoyed when Mario acts like an idiot when he or someone else needs his help the most, especially when his stupidity makes the problems worse than they are; however the two remain good friends regardless. Even with his intelligence, he has occasional idiotic moments himself as he was scammed by Wario and Waluigi at one point. SMG4 does get caught up in all kinds of adventures with his friends and tries very hard to strategize and keep the peace, even if it doesn't always work out, especially with his friends', and at times his own flaws getting in the way. SMG4 seems to be very anti-social, as he prefers doing his own thing, like creating memes and funny videos over spending time with his friends. He is very protective of his work and doesn't take kindly to anyone tampering, ruining, or even touching it, which will set him off. Nonetheless, SMG4 really cares for his friends and will put his work aside for the greater good and join them on their crazy adventures whether for fun or stopping various villains from bringing their plans to fruition. He also disapproves of Mario abusing his younger brother Luigi, although he doesn't interact with him very often. While he tends to be cold towards Luigi, he shows sympathy for him being the butt of several misfortunes other than being forgotten and beaten up. Physical Appearance SMG4 has an appearance very similar to Mario, with white gloves, brown shoes, a black mustache, brown hair, blue eyes, and a round nose. The main difference is that he wears a blue hat with a red "M" on it, a blue shirt, and white overalls with yellow buttons. Trivia * Unlike Mario and Toad, SMG4 really hates spaghetti. Rather, he prefers rice and chicken * SMG4's signature pose is the "Facepalm" which points to his frustrations with the stupidity of his friends. * His archenemy is SMG3, which is similar to Mario's arch-enemy being Bowser. Gallery SMG4!.jpg|SMG4's YouTube Icon. Real Life SMG4 0.png|SMG4 in real life. Category:Male Category:Empowered Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:SMG4 Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:YouTube Heroes Category:Parody Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Mario Heroes Category:Super Mario Bros Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Super Smash Bros.Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Anti-Hero Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Outright Category:Heroic Jerks Category:On & Off Category:Cowards Category:Obsessed Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Fictionalized Category:Selfless Category:Voice of Reason Category:Normal Badass Category:Heroes with a real life counterpart Category:Stalkers Category:Superheroes Category:Rivals Category:Falsely Accused Category:Sophisticated Category:Straight Man Category:Scapegoat Category:Loyal Category:Arrogant Category:Male Damsels Category:Wrathful Category:Egomaniacs Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Pacifists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Honorable Category:Paranoid Category:Sympathetic Category:Remorseful Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Lethal Category:Destructive Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Self-Aware Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Protectors Category:Big Good